les âmes égarées
by miss hello kitty
Summary: Ce n’était pas un rêve, c’était trop réel !Le passage qui sépare Amestrie et notre monde est bel et bien refermé, cependant, quelque chose semble avoir résisté.edwin, royai et autres couples
1. prologue

Kikoo amis fan de FMA ou fangirl pour certaines, pas la peine de nier mesdemoiselles, j'ai mes sources! kyaaaaaa Edwaaaaard !!!! ahem….je disais donc bonjour a vous !

Dans des temps passés, (en fait ça remonte au 24 juillet dernier, mais ça fait plus classe de le dire ainsi) j'ai commencé a écrire une fanfic pour « donner » une suite au film, intitulée : « retour à Shambala ».

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en ce qui me concerne la fin m'a terriblement déçue. (Ed pourquoi tu pars en laissant Winry toute seule ? TT)

Limite, j'étais a deux doigts de péter un câble et de courir à poil dans la rue en hurlant : « ho mon dieu ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi cruelle?!!! » Mais la bienséance et les lois de notre beau pays m'en ont parfaitement dissuadés.

Cependant, écrire la suite se révéla plutôt compliquée (en fait, je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête…ma frustration a été trop forte ce jour là ''), mais que cela ne tienne, l'idée ne m'a pas lâchée et j'ai retravaillé le tout avec beaucoup de sérieux, avec en prime « motherland » tournant en boucle ! J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON !!!!! X3

Quand je dis sérieux, c'est sérieux, et sur ce point, je n'aurais qu'une chose a dire : « MERCI PLATON D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME, TU ES LE CIEL DE MA VIE TOI ET TA MAGNIFIQUE THEORIE M'AVEZ OUVERT LES YEUX !!! »…oui, donc pour être plus claire sur ce sursaut d'enthousiasme, je vais m'expliquer, parce que je vois bien que vous me regardez bizarre.

Ma fanfic a été en partie écrite sur la théorie de l'âme sœur selon sa seigneurie Platon.

Ce grand génie en matière de philosophie, pense que tout être humain arrive au monde avec la moitié de son âme propre et la moitié de celle d'une autre personne et vice versa pour cette autre personne.

D'où l'expression : « ma tendre moitié » ! (j'ai toujours su que j'étais pas toute seule dans ma tête….pourquoi ma second âme est celle du roi des tarés?!!! ….hein?! C'est pas ma seconde âme, mais mon âme tout court ?...tain, c'était donc vrai alors, je suis vraiment cinglée…pourquoi, la vie est-elle aussi cruelle?!!!)

Le jour où ces deux êtres se rencontrent, ils sont sujets à ce que l'on appelle communément le coup de foudre, en fait, ils ne font que retrouver la seconde partie de leur âme.

WOW ! C'est beau !!!

C'est beau, magnifique, cool mais ce n'est pas tout ! Platon dit aussi : « qu'importe la distance, les circonstances ou encore les états qui séparent deux êtres qui s'aiment, quoi qu'il advienne les âmes sœurs restent toujours ensembles »

Cette réflexion laisse a penser que la télépathie au sein des couples n'est pas qu'un mythe…pour faire, plus clair les âmes sœurs c'est comme l'ADSL mais sans l'ordinateur et y'a ni facture, ni abonnement. (Quoi que dans le cas d'Edward, l'absence de facture ne s'applique pas vraiment, surtout, si il passe dans une quincaillerie en compagnie de sa Winry d'amour XD).

Dans ma fanfic, il sera également question du voyage de l'âme ou astral.

C'est un phénomène dont nous avons tous été plus ou moins sujet une fois dans notre vie (ou plus, selon les gens…y'aura toujours des drogués pour tout hein lol).

Vous avez sans doute fait un fois un rêve qui vous semblait tellement réel, que ça en devenait assez troublant, non ?

Bah en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve, c'est simplement votre âme qui se casse momentanément pour aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

J'ai fait mes petites recherches sur le sujet et je suis tombé sur l'extrait des écrits de Dao de Jing, le premier homme à faire référence au voyage astral :

« Connaître cet autre monde,  
sans passer par la porte.  
Connaître cet autre monde,

par la force de son esprit.  
C'est ainsi, que l'homme sacré,

connaît sans se déplacer : la vérité ! »

Troublant n'est-ce pas ? Aurais-je percé a jour le secret d'inspiration de Hiromu sama ? mystère…

Enfin, bref, sur ces quelques paroles je vous laisse et vous donne rendez-vous le 25 décembre ou peut-être avant ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps…le boulot, c'est la santé qu'ils disaient…mouais, bah a mon avis ceux qui ont pondu cette perle devaient se la couler douce depuis perpette ! ; ;


	2. amours perdus

Coucou mes loulous, nous sommes le 25 décembre, il est minuit et comme promis voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic intitulée : « les âmes égarées ».

Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture et surtout très joyeux Noël ! (N'abusez pas du champagne et des chocolats ou vous pourriez le regretter) j'espère que le père Noël se montrera généreux avec vous !

Bisous !

* * *

Edward descendit lentement les escaliers vers la cuisine, il plaqua ses mains contre son visage et s'appuya sur la table. 

Il n'avait qu'une envie : chasser cette image de sa tête !

Il avait fait ce rêve toujours le même : il était en train de flotter dans sa chambre au dessus de son propre corps.

Il avait commencé environ un mois après son retour forcé à Berlin. Ce rêve était assez étrange, en plus d'être répétitif. Il avait pour son auteur quelque chose de presque réel.

Edward pouvait sentir le froid et entendre ce son qu'il avait fini par identifier comme étant une voix féminine après un an d'écoute.

Cela faisait environ sept mois qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve, sept mois…l'aîné des frères Elric se mit à réfléchir et se rappela très vite qu'il avait cessé petit à petit du jour où il l'avait rencontré.

Il était heureux maintenant, alors pourquoi revenait-il le hanter ?

Il frappa rageusement la table et poussa un long soupir.

-Tu penses toujours à elle, pas vrai ?

Il se retourna brusquement et lança à son jeune frère un regard interrogateur.

-Même, si tu es avec elle, tu penses toujours à Winry pas vrai ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais pensé à Winry de la manière dont tu le sous-entends.

-Ed, tout le monde n'est pas aussi aveugle que toi.

-Va au bout de ta pensée !

-Tu as toujours été amoureux de notre Winry et tu l'es toujours.

-Tu te trompes !

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis, soupira Alphonse dont la patience commençait à atteindre son paroxysme, je devrais plutôt dire que tout le monde n'est pas aussi con que toi !

Son aîné se sentit indigné, jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Alphonse au contraire était bien connu pour être le plus calme et le plus patient des frères Elric.

Profitant de ce moment de mutisme de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :

-C'est pourtant la vérité ! Le ton de sa voix allait crescendo. Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ?! A quoi ça te sert de le nier !?

-fous moi la paix ! Fais comme moi, trouves- toi quelqu'un et vis ta vie !

Alphonse s'apprêta à repartir dans sa chambre, mais soudain il se ravisa et lança à son frère un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Ce dernier tomba à terre sous le choc et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, son cadet était penché sur lui et le tenait fermement par les épaules.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui lança :

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse faire ça un jour en dehors de nos entraînements, mais il le fallait ! Maintenant, explique- moi ! Pourquoi entre toutes les femmes libres de cette ville, tu l'a choisi elle ?! Si tu n'as jamais eut de sentiments particuliers pour notre Winry, alors explique moi ce que tu fais avec elle !

-Je fais ce que toutes les personnes normales font, je…

-Te fous pas de moi ! s'écria Alphonse en resserrant son emprise. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'aimer un fantôme ?! Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? C'est si dur que ça ?

-Pourquoi !? Tu te poses encore la question !? C'est pourtant logique ! Nous sommes coincés ici pour toujours, a quoi, ça me servirais de reconnaître que je l'ai aimé !?

Alphonse relâcha son emprise sur son frère et lui répondit dans un murmure :

-Tu l'as enfin reconnu, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle…je ne te crois pas.

Edward baissa les yeux et repoussa son cadet, tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était rejoindre la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre légèrement ouverte et regarda les étoiles. il se souvenu des jours que cette maudite porte leur avait volés.

A cette époque, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants inconscients de l'avenir qui les attendait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés, quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

-Que fais-tu debout a cette heure-ci ? demanda une voix féminine.

Pour toutes réponses, il se retourna vers son interlocutrice et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle ressemblait en tout point à la Winry de son enfance, hormis son regard.

Dans celui-ci, il pouvait y voir de la tristesse et un vide. Elle lui donnait souvent l'impression de n'être qu'un corps sans âme. Cependant, il y avait aussi dans ce regard une certaine forme de tendresse.

Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Alphonse, il était sûr d'être heureux à ses cotés.

Néanmoins, parfois, il se surprenait à le comparer avec celui de ses souvenirs.

Il était certes aussi bleu que celui de son homologue, mais avait au goût du fullmetal quelque chose de très différent.

Aussi, loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire, il avait toujours perçu en Winry Rockbell, une véritable complicité et surtout beaucoup de compréhension.

Cette dernière n'avait jamais vraiment eut besoin de lui poser de questions pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, tout comme lui d'ailleurs…il lui arrivait de soupçonner qu'ils s'étaient réciproquement volé une partie de leur âme.

Il étreignit avec vigueur la jeune femme et ferma les yeux.

Il devait à tout prix cesser de penser au passé et pour ce faire, il devait impérativement se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur le présent et l'avenir.

Ces deux choses étaient là dans ses bras en la personne de Winry Rotchbelt.

Il lui souri et l'entraîna vers le lieu où il pourrait exprimer de façon convenable toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour « elle ».

-Ed ? Je… Souffla t-elle, alors qu'il l'embrassa dans le cou, mais il l'interrompit en posant sa main de chaire sur sa bouche et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime, Winry…

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward…

Ils savaient pertinemment que ces déclarations ne leur étaient pas destinées, mais peu importe.

Malgré, son ignorance au sujet d'Amestrie et de la porte, elle avait compris presque aussitôt qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle recherchait.

Le jour de leur rencontre, un seul regard suffit pour l'en convaincre (plus tard, les deux automails d'Edward ne firent que confirmer inutilement ses pensées).

Elle était fraîchement arrivée de Londres (selon son informateur, les frères Hiederich étaient tout les deux enterrés dans cette ville) dans l'espoir de rencontrer l'homme avec lequel Alphonse avait vécu.

Elle devait le rencontrer coûte que coûte, elle savait que son amour avait périt lors de la chute d'un zippelin, mais en ce qui concerne son cadet, elle ne savait que trois choses :

1 il était ami avec un certain Edward Elric.

2 il était mort à Munich dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

3 Quelques semaines après son enterrement, son corps fut exhumé et ré- enterré avec celui de son frère.

La jeune femme s'était donc rendue au poste de police central de Munich où les officiers fêtèrent en compagnie des frères Elric, la naissance de la petite Elysia Hugues et le vingtième anniversaire d'Edward. Ce dernier s'était attendu a voir Gracia et Maes exaucés avec de l'avance en ce jour du 10 octobre 1925.

Comme, la quasi-totalité de ces respectueux officiers avaient un abusé du champagne, c'est l'aîné des frères qui se dévoua pour l'accueillir.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, quand la porte s'ouvrit ! L'incarnation de leur amour perdu en chaire et en os devant eux !

Après quelques instants passés a se considérer et a se retenir de se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils arrivèrent d'un accord commun à la conclusion suivante : quelque chose n'allait pas !

Elle avait vu sa tombe et consulté le registre de l'église. Quant à lui, il savait que sa Winry était de l'autre coté de la porte sans qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'elle le rejoigne ici.

Pourtant, deux semaines plus tard, ils ne se considéraient plus comme quasiment inconnu, mais comme amant.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sa Winry, il n'était pas vraiment son Edward, mais qu'importe, ils étaient heureux ainsi, un peu comme si la vie ou le destin (appelez ça comme vous voudrez) avait permis une seconde chance a leur amour respectif.

Edward poursuivi ses gestes tendres avec une certaine « violence », à chacun de ses baisers et à chacune de ses caresses, il tentait d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration…un peu comme si, ceux-ci le ramenaient à Rizenbull.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir en paix.

Elle savait que son amour a lui, contrairement au sien, était en vie quelque part dans son monde.

Bien qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour tenter d'oublier, le lendemain matin, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son frère et surtout à ce fichu rêve !

Il savait maintenant que l'énigmatique voix appartenait à son amie d'enfance.

Ses paroles étaient à peine compréhensibles, un peu comme si, elle parlait dans un téléphone à la ligne usagée.

Toutefois, il n'en demeurait pas moins convaincu qu'elle l'appelait à l'aide.

Avait-elle réellement des ennuis ?

* * *

un p'tite rewiew? lol 


	3. terres volées

Kikoo les loulous !!!

Y'en a, il voulait la suite, alors moi comme je suis gentille, bah je leur donne !

Hoooo !!! comment, je suis trop adorable !!! X3

Hoooo !!! comment , il va me falloir une nouvelle paire de pompes….elles ont encore cassés au niveau des chevilles…vous parlez d'une superbe qualité….

* * *

_Toutefois, il n'en demeurait pas moins convaincu qu'elle l'appelait à l'aide._

_Avait-elle réellement des ennuis ?_

Sur ce plan, le fullmetal n'avait pas tort, la jeune femme et sa grand-mère avaient bel et bien des problèmes.

La veille, elles avaient reçu la visite d'un promoteur immobilier répondant au nom d'Oscar Van Derrick.

Celui-ci s'était présenté a eux avec un document signé par le führer en personne faisant de cet imposant quinquagénaire moustachu, le propriétaire d'une bonne partie des terrains de Rizenbull.

Cela englobait, celui des Rockbell, celui où reposaient encore les débris de la maison des Elric, celui de la famille de Nelly, ainsi que trois autres propriétés.

Ce visiteur mal intentionné avait été clair, les habitants devaient avoir vidés les lieux sous trois semaines au risque de se faire expulser par la force.

Cependant, le nom et la réputation de Rockbell en matière de génie mécanique ne lui avait pas échappé et ce faisant, il avait proposé une offre, Ô combien alléchante aux deux mécaniciennes : elles pouvaient continuer a vivre dans leur maison, a condition de travailler pour le compte de sa future entreprise d'automails.

C'était, sans connaître le caractère bien trempé de ces femmes, lui et son offre furent envoyer au diable vauvert à bon coup de clefs à molette.

Malheureusement, ce geste déplacé l'avait convaincu de réduire l'échéance à 15 jours.

Pinako décida donc, de ne pas se laisser faire et envoya sa petite fille à Central City, elle espérait pouvoir trouver de l'aide ou au moins des explications auprès du général Mustang, il devait forcément y avoir une faille dans ces titres !

De plus, elle jugeait préférable que sa petite fille voit du monde, depuis le départ des frères Elric, elle restait bien souvent enfermé avec son chien Den dans l'atelier a travailler comme une forcené ou alors elle s'isolait dans sa chambre pour contempler les photos d'un passé définitivement révolu.

C'est ainsi, que Winry arriva par le train de 14H52 dans la capitale d'Amestrie, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit et bien entendu le nouvellement colonel Riza Hawkeye fut la première surprise en la voyant débarquer au Q.G. comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira la mécanicienne. En fait, je suis venue voir le général Mustang, ma grand-mère et moi avons quelques soucis avec un homme qui se dit être le propriétaire de notre terrain, ainsi que de ceux de plusieurs autres familles de Rizenbull.

-Ho ! Je vois…le rachat des « terres volées »…

-Pardon ?

-Non rien, Roy…heu….je veux dire le général Mustang ! T'expliqueras ça mieux que moi ! répondit très vite le colonel dont le visage avait soudain prit une petite teinte rosée.

-Riza ? Est-ce que le général et vous ? demanda Winry d'un air entendu

Son interlocutrice, lança des regards furtif de part et d'autres du couloir et lui murmura :

-Oui, mais gardes ça pour toi s'il te plaît ! Si, ça venait à se savoir, nous aurions tous les deux de graves ennuis !

Elle lui souri et la félicita avant de lui promettre de garder le secret.

Puis, elle jugea préférable de revenir, sur le sujet de sa visite.

-Où se trouves son bureau ?

-C'est au troisième étage au bout du coul…

-Colonel ! Le lieutenant-colonel John Havoc arriva en courant et coupa court par la même occasion aux explications de son supérieur. Un appel urgent pour vous ! Tiens bonjour, Melle Winry, comment allez vous ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Riza repris la parole.

-Hé bien prenez le message et dîtes que je rappellerais plus tard, j'ai ces dossiers à remettre au général !

-Heu…c'est-à-dire que c'est assez délicat…il s'agit de votre mère…

-Ho non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle choisi vraiment son moment ! J'arrive, Havoc retourner a votre travail…Winry ? Est-ce que tu peux remettre ceci à…

La jeune femme ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et la débarrassa du dossier.

-Merci ! Nous sommes Mardi et si je ne prend pas cet appel de suite, je risque d'en avoir encore pour le reste de la semaine…soupira t-elle.

Le colonel et son second repartirent très vite et laissèrent la jeune visiteuse dans l'ignorance au sujet de l'emplacement du Bureau de Mustang.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne qui puisse la renseigner.

Elle haussa les épaules et décida de partir en quête du dit bureau, après tout elle avait au moins une information sur le sujet et les noms étaient forcément inscrit sur les portes, ça lui prendrait plus de temps voilà tout.

Plus de temps, c'était le cas de le dire, arrivé au palier du troisième étage, elle eut une très mauvaise surprise. Aucune porte ne possédait de plaque identificatrice, simplement des numéros, de plus elle devait faire un choix entre l'aile ouest et l'aile est…

Au bout de dix minutes passées à écouter aux portes dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix de mustang, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était totalement perdue !

-Je peux vous aider ?

Elle sursauta honteuse d'être surprise dans une activité aussi impolie et laissa tomber le dossier de Riza qui se répandit sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Winry se retourna vers son « agresseur » et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de son age en tenue de militaire.

Elle distingua un regard aussi bleu que le sien sous une chevelure blonde coupée courte, mais suffisamment longue pour lui masquer la moitié du visage.

-Heu…non…ce n'est rien, c'est moi…je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Se défendit-elle.

-Je ne crois rien. Lui dit-il en riant. Vous cherchez quelque chose peut-être ou quelqu'un ?

-Oui, je cherche le général Mustang.

-Pourquoi, est-ce que je pose une question aussi stupide ? C'est bien connu, toutes les femmes du pays cherchent le général…la vie est injuste. Plaisanta t-il

Elle se mit à rire et lui répondit en se baissant pour ramasser le dossier :

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, en fait je dois lui porter ceci.

-Des documents militaires ? Vous n'êtes pourtant pas de la maison. Lui demanda t-il en l'aidant.

-Oui, c'est Riza qui me les a confiés.

-Vous voulez parler du colonel Hawkeye ?

-En effet…major. Ajouta t-elle après avoir examiné les galons du militaire.

-Vous m'intriguez, vous n'êtes pas militaire, mais vous savez lire les galons, vous appelez le colonel par son prénom et pour finir, elle vous confie des dossiers importants. Seriez vous de sa famille ?

-Non, pas du tout, disons que je fréquente cette caserne depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Ils se relevèrent après avoir effectué leur besogne et le jeune homme lui tendit la main.

-J'ai oublié de me présenter, Russel Tringham. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Winry Rockbell. Lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Et quel est votre nom d'alchimiste ? demanda t-elle en remarquant la chaînette d'argent accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Non, désolé, la dessus, je vais devoir faire une impasse…il est ridicule.

-Dîtes toujours.

-D'accord, mais a une condition. Nous avons sans doute le même age et je pense que nous devrions laisser tomber le vouvoiement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle souri a cette demande et approuva d'un signe de tête éloquent.

- « Green Wood alchemist », parce que mon alchimie est en relation avec les végétaux.

Elle lui lança un sourire amusé et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas si ridicule que ça. Rassure toi.

-Merci, bon et si je te conduisais vers le bureau du Dom Juan de service, je doute que le colonel approuve le fait qu'un dossier arrive en retard.

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils se mirent en route et en moins de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent au lieu dit.

Russel frappa à la porte et un « entrez » se fit entendre.

-Bonjour mon général, vous avez de la visite.

-Bien major, faîtes entrer et disposez.

Elle accepta l'invitation et le jeune militaire prit congés après lui avoir fait un baise main en la priant de croire qu'il avait été ravi de faire sa connaissance.

-Winry ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Elle lui tendit le dossier qu'il posa négligemment sur un coin de son bureau et elle prit place avant de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

-Malheureusement, tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que ce Van Derrick est dans son droit.

En fait, les terrains en question, ont été des propriétés de l'état avant que l'armée ne renverse cette dictature et ne prenne le pouvoir.

Or maintenant, l'état a reprit le commandement du pays –puisque le généralissime était ce que vous savez- ainsi, que ses anciens biens qu'il a fini par remettre en vente, sans se soucier que d'honnêtes citoyens les avaient acquit dans une parfaite légalité.

Cela étant dit, cet homme n'a nullement le droit de vous expulser de votre maison, seul le terrain lui appartient.

-Ce qui veux dire qu'il peut faire ce que bon lui semble des restes de la maison d'Edward et d'Alphonse ?!

-En effet…

-Il devra d'abord me tuer avant de pouvoir toucher à ces ruines !

-Winry, je pense que vous devriez vraiment faire une croix sur le passé, vous savez comme moi que le fullmetal ne….

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Ed ! Je refuse simplement que cet homme s'installe ici ! Si, on le laisse faire, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de monter son empire jusque sous nos fenêtres ?! Et bien entendu, nous serions pratiquement contrains de quitter nos maisons a son profit !

-Je sais bien…écoutez, restez au Q.G. le temps que j'essaye de trouver une solution, ça devrait prendre moins d'une semaine…depuis le changement de gouvernement, c'est pas le travail qui nous étouffe. Ça vous va ?

-C'est très gentil a vous général, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma grand-mère toute seule.

Vous savez, bien qu'elle essaie de me le cacher, je sais bien que sa santé n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je pense avoir une idée qui, j'en suis persuadé, vous plaira.

Il attrapa son téléphone, composa un numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille.

-Colonel Ross ?...j'aimerais que vous veniez immédiatement dans mon bureau avec l'adjudant chef Brosh, Melle Sciezka et…il regarda Winry un instant et sembla réfléchir. Et emmenez aussi le commandant Tringham avec vous, merci.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à tout ce petit monde pour exécuter l'ordre et Russel eut du mal à cacher son plaisir à revoir Winry si vite.

-Winry ! S'écria Sciezka. Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

-Je suis contente de te revoir aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent amicalement et Roy prit la parole.

-Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est tout simplement pour vous assignez une mission.

Il expliqua en quelques mots la situation et ordonna à Ross, Brosh et Sciezka d'être prêt à partir pour Rizenbull dans deux heures, afin de soutenir la population du petit village.

Une fois l'ordre donné, les trois intéressés quittèrent les lieux, non sans peine pour Sciezka, elle était déçu de devoir quitter son amie si vite.

-Quand a vous, Major, je vous confie Melle Rockbell.

Assurez vous de lui trouver une chambre convenable et qu'elle ne manque de rien pendant son séjour au Q.G.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs mon général.

Il avait reçu la mission avec un énorme plaisir, mais su parfaitement garder toute sa dignité.

-Parfait vous pouvez disposer. Winry, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous finirons par trouver une solution, je vous le promet…je vous dois bien ça…

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments où les militaires logeaient, Russel demanda une clé de chambre à la réception et enfin ils se rendirent vers la chambre portant le même numéro que la clé.

Le major se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets et la mécanicienne pu découvrir la petite chambre (entre trois et quatre mètres carré) qu'elle allait occuper durant son séjour.

En la découvrant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le fullmetal avait lui aussi occupé ce même endroit.

Elle le voyait dormir le ventre à l'air dans ce même lit ou encore en train d'étudier ou de lui écrire sur ce même bureau sous la fenêtre.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouée et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas comme ça, pas devant quelqu'un, si elle devait se laisser aller, ça serait seule !

-Winry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hein ? Oui, merci….c'est juste que…non, rien.

Elle commença a s'installer en sortant le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait avec elle (c'est-à-dire un rechange, une tenue pour dormir et bien entendu son éternelle caisse à outils avec un automail en cours) pendant que Russel sortait de la literie propre de l'armoire.

-Tu es fabricante d'automail ?

-Oui

-J'ai connu, par le passé, un alchimiste d'état qui en portait. Poursuivit-il en dépliant les draps. T'as du en entendre parler, pas très grand, plutôt nerveux et toujours accompagné…

-D'une armure. Continua Winry dont la voix était désormais perturbée par des sanglots trop longtemps refoulés. Edward Elric dit le fullmetal alchemist…c'est moi qui lui ai construit ses automails.

Il lâcha le drap un peu pris au dépourvu et s'avança vers elle avec un mouchoir à la main.

-Tiens, je suis désolé…je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez…je ne suis qu'un crétin !

-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes, tu ne pouvais pas deviner et c'est moi qui suis stupide pas toi.

-Que dirais-tu de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ? Je n'ai pas la prétention, d'être la meilleure compagnie du monde, mais je pense que tu dois avoir besoin de te changer les idées.

-C'est très gentil a toi…mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que…

-Alors, demain soir ? Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait pleurer, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose et je…

-S'il te plaît, m'oblige pas a te supplier.

-D'accord, mais je ne te promets rien, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

-ça marche ! Il jeta un œil autour de lui et reprit le drap. Et si nous donnions à cette chambre l'allure d'une chambre justement ?

Elle prit l'autre partie du drap et approuva sa proposition en souriant.

* * *

Je remercie (si il passe dans le coin) galilab, pour m'avoir donné involontairement l'idée d'une relation entre Winry et le beau Russel ! (cf : sa fanfic intitulée « scènes de ménages » chapitre « les rivaux ») 

Je sais pas pour vous mesdemoiselles, mais moi j'trouve que Russel Tringham c'est un bisho !

il est vrai que à coté de Edward, il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville….cela dit, fallait bien que chibi chan l'emporte sur un point niveau taille, pas vrai ?

je remercie aussi syolen, pour m'avoir corrigée. J'avais situé l'action à Berlin au lie de Munich….je viens de relire mon chapitre posté et je m'aperçoit que j'avais laissé un « Berlin »…je suis nulle parfois


End file.
